La Historia De Dos Megaman
by ModelRS
Summary: El pasado de Grey y el Modelo A , sigue siendo un misterio para ellos, Con la ayuda de Aile, trataran de buscar respuestas, pero, que sucedería si surgen sentimientos entre ellos, y peor aun, si el mal amenaza con atacar de nuevo?
1. Camino a la gran ciudad

_Este es mi primer FanFic, disculpen lo corto de este episodio les prometo episodios mas largos ^^ ( este es un crossover entre Megaman Zx y megaman ZXA) _

* * *

_Semanas después de que Albert había sido derrotado, Grey , el hunter y Aile , la guardiana , decidieron viajar por el mundo buscando nuevas aventuras, y tratar de descubrir el pasado de Grey_

_ellos dos juntos al Modelo A perteneciente a Grey y los Modelos Z y X, caminaban por el bosque , muy lejos del Area A y estaban rumbo a la ciudad llamada Metropolis _

_la ciudad mas grande que podías encontrar en ese continente_

_"Aile, que crees que nos espere en Ciudad Metropolis? " - Pregunto Grey mientras caminaba_

_Tiendas, ropa , ropa y mucha mas ropa - Respondio Aile con una mirada ilusionada_

_Grey bajo la mirada - "Me refería a que crees que descubramos algo de mi pasado? " volvió a preguntara_

_Aile se puso en frente de Grey y empezo a caminar de espalda- " Tranquilo Grey , seguro descubriremos cosas interesantes" - dijo con una sonrisa_

_"tienes razón Aile!, tengo que ser optimista- dijo cerrando su puño en el aire- "Vamos vallamos mas rápido!" - agarra rápidamente el brazo de aile y la sube a su espalda_

_agh! que estas haciendo? - pregunto Aile asustada por la acción del Hunter_

_Grey con Aile montada en su espalda, corre lo mas rápido que puede , sin sudar, sin cansarse , con el pensamiento que las respuestas a sus preguntas podrían estar cerca_

_después de tanto correr, llegaron a una colina, donde se podia apreciar Ciudad Metropolis, altos edificios, muchos autos y gente caminando a todos los lados._

_"asombroso" - dijo el Modelo A saliendo del bolsillo de Grey- "que opinan ustedes?" - refiriendose a los dos biometales en el chaleco de la guardiana _

_"parece un buen sitio para ti Aile"- Dijo el Modelo X - "venga, sugiero llegar lo mas temprano posible" - sugirió el Modelo Z_

_"bajemos rapido la colina!" - Grito Aile esta vez ella jalando a Grey de su muñeca_

_Todavia quedaba mucho recorrido, pero al anochecer una lluvia colosal empezó a caer, dejando empapados a los dos_

_"Venga Grey, montemos el campamento" - ordeno Aile "vamos listo, entremos"_

_entrando al campamento, Aile decide cambiarse de ropa, debido a que la de ella estaba mojada_

_"Grey me prestas una camisa tuya?" - pregunto con una sonrisa , el Hunter asintió con la cabeza- "toma aile, aquí tienes" - dijo entregando una camisa que saco de su mochila_

_Aile se quito su chaleco y la parte superior de su traje negro, dejando descubierto la parte superior de su ropa interior, el hunter sonrojo apenas la vio asi, _

_"eh! Aile recuerda que estoy aquí!"- reclamo Grey tapandose los ojos- "tranquilo Grey, somos amigos, no?- dijo sonriendo amablemente_

_si c…claro - dijo Grey sonrojado, mirando el cuerpo de su amiga- "pero no te quedes mirando!" - reclamo Aile gritando , pero solo se burlaba del ingenuo hunter_

_"venga , vamos a dormir" - dijo Grey - "y ponte la camisa!" - ordeno todavia sonrojado _

_"hehe, ya listo"- dijo Aile cuando se termino de poner la camisa- " buenas noches Grey" - dijo Aile_

_"buenas noches Aile" - respondió Grey , pero se paraliza cuando Aile le da un beso en la mejilla, Grey se queda callado_

_"tonto" - dijo en voz baja Aile con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_" fin del Capitulo 1 "_

* * *

_Bueno este fue el primero , espero les guste, digan me si tengo un errór o debería mejorar algo , hasta luego_

_-ModelRs_


	2. Metropolis y el Lago

_Aquí esta el Capitulo 2 como lo prometido espero les guste^^, como son caps cortos puede que actualice toda esta semana por la noche _

* * *

_**CAP II METROPOLIS Y EL LAGO**_

_Grey y Aile habían pasado la noche fuera de la ciudad, esperando que cesara la lluvia , ya había amanecido y tenían que recorrer ya un pequeño trayecto para llegar a Ciudad Metrópolis_

_el joven hunter bostezo y se despierta- 'ah ya amaneció, mejor seguimos caminando'- penso el hunter, volteando la cabeza buscando Aile, ella seguia durmiendo_

_"hey Aile, despierta" - Ordeno en voz baja , Aile se giro su cuerpo, ahora con su cara mirando a Grey, aun dormida_

_'nunca me había fijado en lo hermosa que es' - penso el hunter sonrojado - "Aile, despierta"- volvió a insistir Grey_

_Aile abre sus ojos lentamente y cuando vio a Grey ,sonrío -"Buenos días ,Grey" - dijo Aile con su típica sonrisa_

_"buenos días ,Aile"- respondió el joven de cabello Gris- " preparate, tenemos que seguir caminando"- le dijo a Aile_

_"Modelo A, vamos" - dijo pero no encontró a su amiga biometal - donde se habrá metido?, tampoco ve X' - pensó, saliendo de la pequeña tienda_

_su búsqueda no duro mucho, encontró a lo tres biometales , flotando en el mismo sitio, observando un lago que estaba cerca, Grey se acerca a ellos y empezó a contemplar el lago, era inmenso ,su agua era cristalina, estaba y se podian ver algunos arboles con las hojas verde brillante debido a las gotas que estaban en las hojas._

_"Es… Hermoso"- dijo Modelo A - "sin duda" - respondió el modelo X , el otro modelo , Z se quedo flotando callado._

_"lamento arruinar esto , chicos pero tenemos que seguir "- dijo Aile saliendo ya arreglada , todos se voltearon a verla y grey asintió con la cabeza_

_"vamos" - dijo grey, todos empezaron a caminar, pero Modelo Z se quedo ahí ,sin moverse ' este lago me parece familiar, pero si esta es la primera vez que vengo' - penso el biometal_

_"Hey , Z! apresurate - grito el Modelo A, y Z reacciono y empezo a moverse rapidamente_

_todos , caminaron y caminaron, hasta por fin, vieron a frente de ellos la imponente Ciudad Metropolis, siguieron , hasta que pasaron los grandes portones que estaban al principio de la ciudad, al entrar Aile quedo asombrada_

_"esto es maravilloso!" - dijo Aile, dando vueltas a su alrededor, asombrada- "Mira Grey tiendas!" - Aile le dijo a grey, pero esta salió corriendo hacia ellas y dejo a Grey y a Modelo A solos - "nos vemos luego en la entrada del bosque Grey!" - grito Aile alejandose _

_"y tu que quieres hacer?"- dijo el modelo A, un tanto aburrida - "ya se vamos al lago de nuevo!" - sugirió modelo A_

_"pero si acabamos de llegar!- le reclamo a Modelo A -" te conozco muy bien y se que no te gusta mucho el ruido y lo sitios con muchas personas" - afirmo modelo a_

_"bueno , Vamos Modelo A- grey se puso en marcha hacia el Lago_

_al llegar grey se acosto en el cesped y trato de relajarse pero Modelo A salio de su bolsillo_

_"tengo una idea!"- aclamo Modelo A y grey se puso alerta- "te escucho" - respondio Grey con los ojos cerrados acostado en el cesped_

_"Trasformate en el modelo L y entremos al agua"- sugirio modelo A_

_grey se levanto del cesped, al parecer le habia encantado la idea -" buena idea Modelo A!"- aclamo Grey animado ya levantado del cesped._

_"A-TRANS!"- grito grey, mientras una luz lo rodeaba, y una armadura azul y blanca lo rodeo, la típica chaqueta de los megamans, la armadura que cubre las extremidades y su casco con una especie de cola de caballo azul hecha de metal , que sirve de propulsor mientras esta en el agua._

_vamos entremos!- dijeron al unisono, grey transformado en el Modelo L entro al agua de un salto, y empezaron a explorarlo._

_habían peces de muchos tipos, grey quedaba asombrado, pero una figura al fondo , se diviso , grey curiosamente fue a ver que era, se trataba de una cápsula con una reploid azul adentro_

_Que?- dijeron ambos al ver la capsula._

* * *

_fin del cap 2, quien creen que este dentro de la cápsula? pista : tiene cierto parecido a como esta Grey cuando encontró la cápsula comenten en los reviews ^^_

_-ModelRS_


	3. La Nueva misión

_Aqui el Capitulo 3 perdon por haberme tardado tanto, no tenia internet . bueno aquí se los dejo, disfruten ^^_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 : la nueva misión**_

_"que es esto?" - Pregunto Grey un tanto alarmado al notar que había una reploid de ropa azul en la cápsula_

_"mas bien , quien es ella?"-pregunto Modelo A corrigiendo a Grey_

_había un panel al lado de la cápsula donde una luz azul brillaba débilmente , Grey decidió presionarla y una voz empezó a sonar_

_"Solo el biometal que contiene el alma de esta guardiana podrá hacer que vuelva a la vida y recupere su memoria"_

_Grey un tanto confundido , agarro su arma y rompió la capsula donde se encontraba esta Reploid desconocida y se la llevo de vuelta a la superficie_

_"Grey… es una reploid inconsciente" - explico Modelo A - "y que hacemos con ella?" - pregunto Grey a su amiga biometal_

_"pues no es obvio? debemos encontrar su biometal"- aclaro modelo a - "pero como sabemos donde esta?" - pregunto Grey_

_"no tengo idea"- dijo desilusionada - " bueno esperemos a Aile, ella sabrá que hacer" - dijo Grey , cambiando su A- trans de modelo L a Modelo A_

_Solo eso basto , cuando Grey cambio a su Modelo Original, empezó a brillar de color azul y el cuerpo de la reploid inconsciente empezó a gritar y a brillar en Azul_

_los dos Reploid estaban resonando… " no creí que esto sucedería, la habilidad del modelo albert el 'a-trans' puede revivir el alma de el reploid, pero no será capaz de recuperar su memoria hasta que consigas el biometal , seas quien seas por favor , busca a los otros guardianes , el mal se aproxima, y es tu destino revivir a los héroes guardianes, eres el elegido "- dijo una voz angelical en la mente de Grey, después otra voz empezó a sonar - " Modelo L desacoplado , A-trans bloqueada para el Modelo L"- dijo una voz casi robotica_

_ambos cuerpos empezaron a volver a la normalidad, Grey estaba sorprendido de toda la información recibida, No entendió muy bien todo , pero algo si le quedo muy claro, algo malo iba a pasar si no despertaba a los llamados "guardianes"_

_Grey empezó a observar a la chica , y esta lentamente empezo a despertar_

_"agh, que ha pasado?"- pregunto la chica levantandose del suelo-" no … no puedo recordar nada"- dijo como si tuviese dolor de cabeza_

_"eh .. tranquila , no te esfuerces mucho" - dijo grey ayudando la - "Quien eres y que ha pasado?"- pregunto La chica_

_"me llamo Grey y… " -Grey le contó lo sucedido, ella no entendió nada y trato de hacer lo posible para que entendiera_

_a lo lejos una chica de pelo castaño empezó a acercarse , tenia unas bolsas en la mano, donde había ropa que había comprado, era Aile , cuando pudo ver a Grey , con la otra chica , se puso roja y un tanto celosa_

_"Grey!, que esta pasando y quien es tu amiga?" - pregunto Aile , los modelo se quedaron en sus hombros callados_

_"Aile , sientate , es largo lo que te voy a contar" - dijo Grey un tanto cansado_

_fin del cap 3_

* * *

_bueno hasta aquí , por favor comenten , y si tengo alguna falla por favor digan _

_-ModelRS_


	4. Sentimientos

_PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN ESTOS DIAS! me fui de vacaciones y no habia usado mi computadora_

_aqui les dejo el cap 4_

* * *

_capitulo 4 : Sentimientos._

_"oh, ya veo"- dijo la guardiana de cabello castaño - "entonces, solo debemos encontrar el biometal de ella y a otros guardianes?" -pregunto._

_"al parecer si" - dijo grey sentando se en una roca - "esto no va a ser tarea fácil"' dijo con un gesto de queja_

_"vamos grey! esto es lo que hemos querido, otra aventura!" - dijo Modelo A con un tono de animo_

_"y por cierto querida"- dijo refiriendo se a la chica misteriosa._

_"quien… yo?"- pregunto señalando se con un dedo -" si , tu" respondío el modelo A - " como te llamas?"- preguntando._

_"n…no me acuerdo" - respondió cabizbaja - "tranquila, te vamos a ayudar"- dijo Grey animado_

_"gra… gracias"- dijo sonrojada cabizbaja , pero sus ojos miraban levemente a Grey_

_Aile noto su sonrojo -"eh! tu, y como te llamaremos?" - dijo un tanto ruda - "n…no se" - respondió nerviosa _

_"Aile, no seas asi"- Reclamo modelo Z y Grey -" tengo una idea, debido a que tu modelo es modelo L , te llamaremos "L"- dijo Modelo Z_

_"me parece genial" - dijo haciendo un gesto de alegría - " bueno , serás L, hasta que descubramos tu nombre"- aclaro Aile_

_"bueno , y ahora que?"- pregunto Modelo X _

_Aile reacciono muy bruscamente y apunto su dedo al cielo_

_" tengo una idea!" - grito Aile animada_

_antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Saco su comunicador " Soy Aile, solicitando teletransportacion a la base de los guardianes"_

_"huh?" - dijo Grey y L al oir a Aile._

_pero todos brillaron en blanco y fueron enviados a la base de los guardianes, una nave gigante_

_llegaron a la cuarto de transportador y los recibió una chica rubia con un traje rosado, de la misma edad de Grey y Aile_

_"han llegado"- dijo con una sonrisa_

_"comandante prairie"- dijo Grey arrodillando se mostrando respeto- " Hola! Prairie , como estas? - dijo Aile mas tranquila que Grey_

_"h..hola" - dijo nerviosa L - " oh " - dijo Prairie mirando a L - " y tu quien eres?" -pregunto con una sonrisa_

_"vamos al puente de control prairie" - dijo sacando a Prairie del cuarto - " te pondre al tanto de las cosas"_

_quedaron los dos reploids solos, en ese cuarto _

_"ven , no seas tímida te mostrare la base" - dijo Grey con una sonrisa , la chica asintió un tanto sonrojada al ver a grey a los ojos_

_ambos se fueron caminando a recorrer la base_

_mientras tanto , en el puente de control._

_"ya veo , entonces tenemos que encontrar a esos reploids guardianes y sus respectivos biometales?" - pregunto prairie_

_"si , y tenemos que usar la computadora para buscar la señal de los biometales" - dijo Aile_

_"tranquila, que con nosotros podrán contar para todo" - Dijo Prairie con valentía y decidida a ayudar a sus amigos en esta aventura_

_pero Prairie agarro a Aile y le susurro en el oido - " y ya te le dijiste a Grey" - dijo Prairie , aile trago saliva- " no aun no, debe ser perfecto ese momento"_

_"creo que esa L pasa mucho tiempo agarrado de Grey , no los viste en el transportador?" - dijo Prairie por que ella había notado que L esta agarrado del brazo de Grey_

_"Tranquila, Grey será mío y de nadie mas" - dijo Alegre con una sonrisa _

_ALERTA, BIOMETAL DETECTADO EN EL AREA A _

_la computadora había sonado con esta alarma y ya Grey y L estaban en el puente al oir la alarma_

_"Vallan!" - grito prairie_

_todos asintieron y salieron corriendo al transportador._

_llegaron al área A y al ver lo que estaba al frente de ellos … se paralizaron todos_

_fin del capitulo 4_

* * *

eso fue todo chicos, tratare de actualizar entre hoy en la noche y la tarde de mañana , nos vemos ^^


	5. Mas preguntas que Respuestas

no había actualizado debido a que me fui de campamento y cuando regrese me tuve que ir otra vez, pero aquí esta el cap 5 , gracias por las reviews! ^^

* * *

_capitulo 5: mas preguntas que respuestas._

_Lo que vieron los dejo petrificados, cientos y cientos de Disidentes apuntando a hacia ellos._

_"Emboscada!" - grito Aile - "MEGAMERGE!" - gritaron Grey y Aile._

_los modelos ZX y A fueron al ataque , dejando a L atrás, asustada, sin poder hacer nada por ser una simple reploid de vestimenta y cabellera azul._

_Grey y Modelo A estaban dando lo mejor de si, no paraban, disparos, misiles… gritos, _

_Aile estaba usando su Sable ZX para cortar a cuanto disidente viera en su camino, pero eran demasiados para ella, así que con su otra mano saco su Buster ZX y empezó a disparar a la vez que seguía cortando disidentes._

_no duraron mucho, Grey se había agotado , aunque seguía luchando, _

_"AHH!"- grito Aile cuando le habían disparado, callo al suelo inconsciente - "AILE!"- grito grey furioso._

_Grey , en un intento de tratar de salvar a Aile, uso mucha mas fuerza, actuando de manera mas descontrolada, nada lo podía parar , pero gracias a sus actos de fuerza bruta, lo rodearon, y le empezaron a disparar, Grey gritaba y gritaba, hasta que lo desmayaron… un disidente les quito los biometales, después todos se voltearon hacia donde estaba L_

… _ella era la siguiente en ser capturada._

_Ya no estaba asustada, pero su mirada apuntaba al suelo, en sus puños cerrados se veía su furia y ella en un acto inesperado, salto._

_"Ataca Leviathan!"- sonó la misma voz de antes en su cabeza, de la nada, materializo una lanza azul, como si fuese hecha de hielo y metal_

_y en un segundo soltó una onda con la lanza , la cual corto y destruyo a todos los disidentes en el lugar._

_Grey y Aile no vieron nada de lo sucedido , pero L volvió a estar normal, sin entender que había ocurrido_

_ella se apresuro y corrió a donde estaban ellos_

_"Grey!, Aile!"- ella grito, y ambos pudieron recobrar la conciencia _

_"que sucedio?"- pregunto Aile dolorida_

_"y los disidentes?"- pregunto Grey tambien con gestos de dolor_

_"algo raro sucedió, que todos fueron destruidos" - dijo L engañando a ambos _

_-"chicos aquí prairie, la señal sigue estando intacta, sigan hacia el norte , cambio y fuera"- sonó en el comunicador de prairie_

_todos a pesar de su situación , necesitaban ir a buscar ese biometal, algo malo se acercaba y ellos solo sabían como resolver todo esto._

_ambos agarrón sus biometales y se fueron._

_empezaron a caminar por el bosque rumbo al norte_

_"L , tuviste mucha suerte de salir con vida de ahí"- dijo Grey con una sonrisa_

_"si!, fue muy raro que se hayan destruido todos," - agrego Aile con su sonrisa leve_

_"hehe, no tuve suerte, solo creo que alguien me salvo, eso creo que fue todo" - respondió también sonriendo._

_"si a eso no lo llamas suerte"- dijo Grey_

_todos rieron_

_Aile inesperadamente agarro la mano de Grey y puso su cabeza en su hombro y siguió caminando asi_

_"eh! Aile que haces?" - Pregunto sonrojado Grey y asustado_

_"que? no te puedo tomar de la mano?, estoy un poco cansada" - respondió con sarcasmo Aile_

_"no seas tonto Grey, Le gustas a Aile" - dijo L sin vacilar en un tono serio_

_"NO DIGAS MENTIRAS!"- dijo Aile sonrojada , aunque Grey y L no se inmutaron mucho, debido a que al frente tenia la fuente de la señal del biometal._

_era un templo enorme , donde en la entrada habían dibujos de varios biometales, y había algunos que ni siquiera ellos conocían._

_el dibujo del biometal L, brillaba en color azul._

_fin del cap 5_

* * *

hasta aquí lo dejo chicos, sigan leyendo y mande reviews! ^^ hasta luego


	6. Modelo R y Modelo S

_he vuelto chicos!, perdon por no haber subido mas caps, pero aqui les tengo uno nuevo! ^^_

* * *

_capitulo 5: introduciendo a los Biometales R y S_

_Entraron, estaba oscuro, hacia frío, y se escuchaba una gota cayendo y salpicando con un eco muy detallado, Aile a pesar de su actitud valiente y luchadora, tenia miedo al darse cuenta de que … la puerta se había cerrado, no tuvo de otra , así que tuvo que agarrar la mano de Grey para poder calmar su miedo, en cambio este no se mostraba nada asustado al igual que L , ambos estaban callados y serios lo cual asusto mas a Aile, los biometales también estaban callados, flotando en frente de sus dueños_

_ninguno sabia a donde se estaban dirigiendo , solo seguían en una dirección._

_una luz se veia en el fondo, de color morada y roja, sin pensarlo todos salieron corriendo hacia la luz, aunque un frío penetrante los envolvió por unos segundos._

_"q.. que?"- dijo Grey congelado - "siento como si me congelara por dentro"- dijo cruzando los brazos, mirando al vacío y su aliento se podía ver_

_"g…Grey t..tengo miedo y f..frio" -dijo tartamudeando Aile igual que Grey_

_grey abrazo a Aile, para tratar de calmar su miedo y que pudiera sentir algo de calor, por otro lado , L estaba parada ,callada, mirando la luz, su cabello brillaba , un azul muy fuerte y hermoso, L reacciono y movió su mano hacia adelante._

_"ya…. basta"- dijo con la voz muy baja, aunque esto hizo que el frio se fuera y aile y grey empezaron a entrar en calor, y grey se sonrojo a ver a Aile todavia estando abrazada con el _

_"eh … ustedes dos" - llamo L - "sigamos"_

_ninguno de los dos se sorprendió a ver la actitud de L y su cabello brillante, simplemente siguieron caminando, era un pasillo muy largo, pero pudieron llegar al final,_

_era una especie de altar con un circulo enorme en el centro._

_"y esto que es?"- pregunto Aile - "es una especie de altar antiguo"- dijo Grey_

_"GREY ! AILE! CUIDADO!" - Grito L rápidamente haciendo que estos dos corrieran sin saber, una onda de un sable había sido disparada hacia ellos._

_"quienes son ustedes?"- dijo una voz misteriosa, oculta en las sombras -"no se robaran nuestros biometales"- dijo otra voz_

_"no vinimos a robar nada!"- Grito L- "muestren su cara y peleen!" - grito L sacando el arma con la cual puedo vencer a los disidentes anteriormente_

_"muy bien querida, peleemos"- dijo una de esas personas saliendo de las sombras_

_era un mega man, de armadura color negra con púrpura, , tenia un sable color negro, y su armadura parecía muy fuerte y resistente_

_"dejame presentarme, me llamo Jess y soy la mega man Demonia, modelo R!- dijo la chica, guardando su sable pero poniendose en pose de combate_

_"venga, niñita veamos que tienes!"- dijo L saltando y lanzado una onda con su arma_

_la onda estaba a punto de golpear a Jess, pero desapareció en un segundo, dejando a L confundida, _

_"sorpresa!"- dijo Jess que había aparecido detrás de L y la golpeo con su puño rodeado de una aura negra_

_"AGH!"- dijo un grito de dolor ,L_

_"L!"- grito Grey - megamerge!- dijo Grey_

_"chico yo tu no haría nada"- dijo el otro megaman , dejando a Grey sorprendido_

_tenia a Aile tomada por el cuello…. matándola_

_"por cierto, me llamo Cole el megaman modelo S" - dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro- " que haras por tu amiguita? ,modelo A?"- dijo el modelo S_

_fin del cap 6_

* * *

_hasta aqui les dejo, subire el __próximo muy pronto, minimo 1 semana ^^ adiós! PD: el proximo Cap sera una batalla épica... muy epica!  
_


End file.
